


Warmth

by Edsiecap



Category: The Hollow (Cartoon)
Genre: Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Late Night Conversations, Late Night Writing, M/M, No Beta We Die Like Skeet, Past Child Abuse, Take a shot everytime I repeat a word in the same paragraph, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24316222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edsiecap/pseuds/Edsiecap
Summary: (Kai x Adam, Kaidam)Kai never knew what warmth feels like. Then, he met Adam.
Relationships: Adam/Kai (The Hollow)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 242





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time posting work in ao3 haha. Please give a comment below, reviews are very much appreciated, about what you think about the fic. Kaidam is life boi.

** The Hollow (Netflix) Fanfiction **

**Warmth (Kai x Adam)**

_> Kai always feels cold. That is… Until he meets Adam._

Kai didn’t always felt cold.

He used to be warm, sunny. A small young boy with a bright personality. A boy whose smile could even warm the coldest of the cold.

His parents loved him. That is… that was what he thought. He was always smiling, always playing, always following them. He is well-behaved, the one always comforting everyone when they are sad.

He thought he was good. He knows he is a good boy.

It was shocking, really, how much a parent could have so much influence over their child. Every single word that slipped their lips could turn them against themselves, or change their point of view. A single word alone held so much power, and Kai was all too familiar with the power of words.

He was young, far too young when he got introduced the harsh reality of the truth.

At the age of nine, he already got the flames of his childhood to extinguish, and he was roughly shoved out to the cold, cold world.

That was when he discovered that his parents _hated_ each other. Screaming, fighting, crashing, and slamming. Shrieks echoed in the hallways of the mansion, the floor is always littered in glass and blood. So much blood, too much blood, from the gashes on Kai’s body, from the various cuts, on the floor, everywhere.

“You weren’t even supposed to be born,” His mother would scream.

“You were never my son,” his dad would say, “Your mother is nothing but a _bitch_.”

And Kai believed them.

At age ten, he already knew what pain tastes like. It wasn’t the sting of his scraped knee or the tears he made when he got beaten in his Pokémon game. No. It was the cutting words from his mother, the harsh punches to the gut from his father. The type of pain that made him cry non-stop for hours, the type of pain that he would forever feel in his whole life.

At age eleven, he was so used to it; he could all hide it with a smile. And it felt like second nature him. He continued his usual playful habits, his easy smile, and all of the things he was before his parents hated him.

He kept on changing, of course, growing and maturing as people should. But the change is gradual and smooth, unidentified at first but you could see it there. The abrupt change that everyone in school and everyone working in the mansion saw was Kai’s growing need to wear sweaters, even if it was boiling hot out.

“Why are you wearing a sweater? Why are you _always_ wearing a sweater?”

Questions similar to these are always thrown at him, teasing and light from his friends and classmates, worry and concern from the maids that took care of him.

“I don’t know,” he would always say, “I just feel cold, I guess.”

And it wasn’t a lie. He did feel cold, ever since his parents started to turn against him. But that wasn’t the only reason why he wore sweaters, despite the weather.

At age thirteen, he was forced to move out of the house. His parents decided that they didn’t want an angsty, rebellious soon-to-be teenager under their roof. So the logical conclusion they drew was to move Kai out of their current house, and into a new one.

The new mansion was in another town, with the backyard already filled with hedges and bushes trimmed to a tea, and the renovations already are done. Kai would live there from now on, with Davis and a handful of the caretakers that he handpicked.

And life in the new mansion wasn’t so bad. It was better than the screams and the abuse from his parents, which was already a very big stepping stone. He often spends his first days walking down the streets of the small town, wandering around and discovering the sights and the shops.

The only downside was the lack of friends he has. Since now he takes his classes online, and the only socializing he gets is from his games or Discord. But, truth be told, he didn’t mind it.

In the times he was alone, he didn’t have to pretend his smiles. He didn’t have to flinch at every touch or duck every time someone gets too close. His cuts and long-time wounds are fading, healing, just after a few weeks, and he felt genuinely happy at the discovery at that.

At age fourteen, just when he blew the candles of his birthday cake, he found Davis’s proud smile amidst the beaming faces of the maids and the gardeners.

After the party, the very first party that didn’t end in disaster, he looked at Davis expectantly when the butler gave him his gift. They are in the dining room, the celebration already died down, and the other workers are eating cake and chatting amongst themselves.

“You look extra happy today, Davis,” Kai grinned at his father figure, “Proud that I can finally clean my bedroom properly?”

The butler gave him a smile. His usual crinkle-eyed smile that is only shone through his eyes. “That’s not the only reason I’m happy, master,” he chuckled easily, relaxed for once under the chandelier’s light. “I’m happy because I can finally see that you’re happy.”

And Kai looked, up at the butler, in surprise. He was tempted to protest, to shake his head and tell him, ‘what do you mean dude? I have always been happy’ but it died down on his lips. Davis, he realized, knows him too well. He watched him and will continue to watch him as he grows up. He saw Kai in his worst and best, and he can read him like an open book. It was no use protesting.

So, instead, he smiled. “Yeah,” he said, “And maybe someday, somebody will finally light my candle.”

At age fifteen, under the warm setting sun of summer, he met a boy.

He was on the beach that was near the small town, it was practically behind his house. And of course, he wore his sweater despite the warm summer breeze.

The sky bore beautiful shades of orange, red and purple, blending in together and weaving like a painting coming to life. The waves lapped and recede, revealing the vast sand that can only be seen at low tide.

The boy found him sitting on the semi-wet sand, watching the waves lapped on his feet. And he promptly invited himself and sat next to Kai.

Kai didn’t know what to make of that, though. He had managed to avoid people his age for almost two years now, still preferring to be with himself, and only having friends through the internet.

So, when the boy sat next to him, he was shaken and he didn’t know what to do.

His mind raced, and his stare on the waters became a glare. He thought of things to say or do anything to get rid of the overwhelming awkwardness that begins to creep in. Then, the boy spoke.

“Hey, I’m Adam,” the boy finally said, and Kai had to look at him.

And he couldn’t believe his eyes.

Under the fading glow of the sun, Adam’s skin is like bronze, shining and shimmering every time he moves. His curls glinted, obviously wet from swimming. His eyes shone brightly in different shades of hazel and brown. And his smile, God his smile, sent butterflies and warmth blooming in his stomach and it gave him whiplash.

He never experienced this type of warmth before.

“I saw you sitting here, and you looked kind of lonely.” And his voice was deep and smooth like velvet. Kai hitched his breath at hearing it. He could listen to it every day.

“Oh,” Kai said lamely, “I’m Kai.” His voice sounded squeaky and hoarse compared to Adam, making him a bit self-conscious. “I was fine being alone, and then you came along.”

But Adam only smiled. Kai stared dumbly, noticing the deep dimples on his cheeks. “Sorry for bothering you Kai,” he said, “I just keep on seeing you around town and on the beach, and I thought you seem cool so…”

“Of course I am,” Kai couldn’t help but say, his voice tilting teasingly, “Everybody thinks all the mysterious guys are cool.”

“Oh really? I didn’t know that. I should do that and see if it works,” he chuckled, and even that sound heavenly to Kai. “But yeah. You seem cool. And so far, you are cool. I figured that… Do you wanna hang out sometime and be friends?”

Then, Kai smiled. His toothy smile that crinkles his eyes, and makes his face flush. He must look like a psycho idiot with it, but he didn’t care. “Sure,” he said, “Let’s be friends.” He nudged Adam playfully. “You need somebody to teach you the ways of being cool.”

He quickly discovered that Adam is… _perfect._ He was strong, confident, and smart. He was fiercely loyal to his friends, and his caring nature is gentle, understanding. He was likable, he was funny, and he is grounded. Adam is perfectly perfect, and Kai couldn’t help but look at him.

Adam was like the sun in the sky. He is beautiful to look at, his warm colors blending together to make art in life. He was always there, bringing warmth to everywhere he goes, he is there when the days seem bleak and dreary, ready to give comfort to those who needed.

And like the sun, he is painful to look at. Kai could see him. See him smiling, and laughing, and his eyes would strain from the work. He sees Adam, and he knows. He knows. That getting too close to him means that one way or another, he will burn. He will crash and collapse; his candle will be reduced into nothing but a muddled pile of wax. But he didn’t need to worry about that. Because, like the sun, he could only look at the beauty, for he was too far away to even touch him.

Despite that, Kai was thankful for Adam. Without him, he never could have met wonderful friends like the power couple that is Mira and Skeet. They are the coolest people he met, and they also think that he is cool. Truth be told, he appreciates them and thanks to them for their understanding. He loves them for their concerned looks when he ducks at unexpected head pats or flinches every time someone reaches for him. He loves them when they laugh at his jokes, and they understand his gaming references. And he loves them, even more, when he showed them his home and his unwanted riches, and they didn’t change their opinion on him.

But mostly, he loves Adam. Adam and his comforting voice, his gentle touches, and his love for his friends.

He never thought he could finally warmth in his life.

At age sixteen, Adam called him on his phone when he was supposed to be sleeping.

It was around 2:00 A.M in the morning, the night sky was dark out with the stars glinting with the moon. Kai wasn’t doing anything special, he was just scrolling through Reddit when Adam called.

It was a surprise, really. Being called in the middle of the night, because everyone is supposed to be sleeping, right? But despite his confusion, Kai answered him.

“Hello, good evening,” he said automatically. It was an old habit that came from being with rich and ‘well-mannered’ parents, he didn’t really like the formality but he can’t seem to stop.

“Hey,” Adam said.

And it doesn’t seem right. His voice sounded worn, weary. He sounded like he just cried all night and just now stopped.

Kai frowned.

“Adam, what’s wrong?” Kai asked the other, his voice gentle. “Are you alright?”

He heard rustling from the other line. He can imagine Adam waving his hand dismissively, it was an endearing habit he did every time someone asked him a question.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Adam said, and he didn’t sound fine to Kai, “I just… I need to, uhm.” He stuttered, and it made Kai even more concerned.

“Adam?”

“Please meet me on the beach,” Adam finally said in a rush. Kai almost didn’t get it. “I need to say something to you.”

“Can’t you just say it here dude? I was having such a wonderful time with my date, Reddit.”

Finally, Adam laughed. It sounded weary and weak, but it was a laugh nonetheless, and Kai smiled triumphantly. “I’m sorry for being a cockblocker,” he said, “But this is really important and I just need to get it off my chest.”

Kai pursed his lips, his brow furrowing. “Alright dude, if you say so,” he said finally, “If it means so much to you, I will cancel my date with Reddit for now. I will meet you at ten.”

He could hear rather than see Adam’s dimpled smile. “You’re awesome man, thank you,” and with that he hung up.

The beach is always beautiful all year round, but at night its beauty is ethereal. The glow of the waves from the bioluminescence of the planktons and the moonlight creates a soft glow of blue. The waves lapped and licked on his ankles, and the cool air ruffled his red hair.

And when he finally saw Adam, sitting on the sand and letting the water sway and push him gently on his soaked shirt, he couldn’t believe his eyes.

Adam is so beautiful.

With the gentle glow of the planktons and the glow of the moonlight, he looked like an angel. His eyes glowed and glinted, staring melancholy at the stars that shine in the sky. His hair, not gelled up for once, fell into beautiful curls that framed his chiseled face perfectly.

Then, Adam saw him, wearing an old tattered t-shirt, and shorts, and he smiled and waved. Kai suddenly couldn’t breathe.

 _God,_ he thought, _I want this moment to last forever._

But Kai eventually went to him and sat next to him. He let the cool water hug his chest and the waves push him back. The planktons’ glow made his skin looked sickly pale, but he caught the glowing water with his hands out of curiosity before he turned to Adam.

And looking at him, so so close, Kai could feel him falling all over again. Just like that day they first met.

But Kai smiled. “Hey,” he greeted, “Wassup?”

Adam smiled his dimpled smile and looked at him. “Hey,” he said, “I needed to talk to you.”

“Yeah, I already figured it out when you called me.”

Adam chuckled. “Yeah, well, I’m going to talk,” he said, and he pointed at Kai, “And you sir, are going to listen.”

Kai laughed. “Alright, fine by me.”

Kai expected Adam to rant, to rave, and talk about what was on his mind. There are times when they are like that, when one of them needs somebody to talk to, somebody to let their frustrations out and the other would listen. It doesn’t matter if it was the middle of the night or early in the morning, because they care more about each other more than anything else.

But Adam looked into Kai’s blue eyes, and he was pleasantly surprised. Adam’s brown eyes are dark and black in the faint glow of the planktons. Like the night sky at midnight. But it has a certain warmth to it that only Adam could give.

“Kai,” he said, he said his name like it was a prayer, a sacred vow like he was willing to take. “I love you.”

And Kai’s heart lurched forward in his chest.

Under the moonlight and the stars, in the comforting glow of the planktons, Adam looks so beautiful and it was painful to look at. He was expecting to crash and burn, to wake in his too soft bed with the canopy curtains drawn around it. But he only found Adam and the alien glow of the night.

And he finally found the warmth he was looking for. The warmth from the sun, the warmth of the person who gave him the flames of life. And he didn’t crash and burn.

At age sixteen, under the otherworldly light of the moon and stars, and in the glow of the waters, he finally said the words that haven’t left from his lips since.

“I love you too.”


End file.
